


Henry's Little Secret

by A Small World (Datawolf39)



Series: Start of Something Small [1]
Category: Forever - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Feedback and criticism pls, First time posting age play, Fluff, Henry is Little, Lucas is awesome, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tired Henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/A%20Small%20World
Summary: Henry is tired and his little headspace creeps up on him. Lucas reacts positively.





	Henry's Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any inaccuracies to the universe, it's been a while since I have seen Forever.

Henry sat in his office chair looking at the paperwork that lay on his desk. The words swam in front of his eyes making him dizzy. He was tired, and he would go home, except Abe was there, and the way he was feeling, he knew tonight would be one where he indulged himself.

It would have been fine really, were he here alone, he would have had no qualms about allowing himself to fall into a space where there was nothing for him to worry about. There were very few people left in the building after all, so it would have worked out if only Lucas wasn't staying late as well. Why on this night of all nights did Lucas have to stay late?

~

Lucas stood from his seat, a small break was what he needed, then he could finish his work. He gazed over at Henry's office, and figured he would check and see if he wanted anything from the kitchen. Lucas had some lunch left over, and he figured he would warm it up, and make a dinner out of it. With that thought in mind, he walked over to Henry's office door.

He gave a knock on the door before he opened it. “He Doc. I'm about to-” he cut off abruptly, something about the way Henry was looking at him was concerning, It was a blank stare almost as though he didn't know who Lucas was.

“No,” Henry said quietly.

“No what?” Lucas asked gently, concerned by how soft his boss's voice was.

“Not Doc, just Henry,” he answered. “Just Henry.”

Lucas was frozen for a moment, something was wrong here, but he wasn't sure what it was. 

Henry was nervous, The man was standing really still, and looking at him in a way that made him think that he had been bad. In an effort to self-sooth, he brought his hand to his mouth, and started chewing on his fingers.

“Don't do that,” Lucas said firmly, in a reaction borne of babysitting. Before he could stop himself, he had walked over, and pulled Henry's hand away, so that he couldn't bite on the digits.

Lucas knew that he had been a bit too firm when Henry shivered, his face scrunched, and tears began to fall from his eyes. 

'Crap, crap, crapola,' he thought. He hurried out the office, and back to his desk, rooting around for an object that he knew was in there. His hand clutching a small plastic bag, he hurried back to Henry. Henry was sobbing now.

“Hey, it's okay. Look I have something for you,” Lucas said.

Henry's head snapped up. “You not leave me?”

Lucas could have hit himself. “Of course not. I just went to get this.” With that he pulled the item out of the bag. He had rinsed it in preparation for it's intended recipient, so he didn't have to struggle with the packaging, but he could always buy another. Once he had taken it out of the ziplock bag, he handed it over. 

The object was a teething ring, colored blue, and purple.

Henry reached for it, but pulled back at the last moment. “For me?” he asked to be sure.

Lucas nodded. 

Henry took it with gentle hands. Holding it like it would fall apart if he wasn't careful. “Thank you, Luc,” he said.

'Adorable,' Lucas caught himself thinking, only to realize that he had just thought that about a grown man, nibbling on a teething ring. Somehow though, it didn't matter much. If Henry was in his usual state of mind it would have been weird, but like this, well it was just adorable.

Suddenly, Lucas remember what he had come to tell his boss. “I was going to heat up my leftover lunch, do you want to share it with me?”

Henry nodded. 

Lucas, determined not to make the same mistake twice, pulled out his cell phone, and set a timer for sixteen minutes. “When this timer runs out, I will be back, likely it will be before it runs out, can you be a good boy, and wait for me?”

Henry nodded again.

Lucas ruffled his hair, and started the timer, sitting it down within Henry's sight.

One minute before the timer was set to go off, Lucas returned holding a carry out box with chicken wings, and french fries.

Henry reluctantly set aside his teething ring, and started eating a chicken wing. “Do you want ketchup?” Lucas asked. 

At Henry's nod, he ripped the top of the lid off, and emptied the packets of ketchup into it. 

Henry took a two fries. “Sir I has found the ketchup isle,” the first fry said.

“Good, show me,” the other fry responded.

The two fries 'walked' to the lid where the ketchup was.

“There it is,” the first fry said.

“It's mine,” the second fry laughed, and jumped in.

“Sir get out!” 

“No, I will healthy as long as I live!”

“Sir you're just becoming tasty!”

With that Henry took the fry out of the ketchup, and ate it.

“Sir!” the fry screamed. “Bye world,” it said jumping into the ketchup, and then it was eaten. 

Lucas laughed, and was treated to a happy look from Henry. 

When all the fries, and chicken was gone, Lucas threw everything away. He glanced at his phone. It was almost midnight.

“Henry, I need to head home...”

“It's kay I be fine.”

“That's not what I meant. I... if you want you can come with me.”

“Rweally?”

“If you want to.”

“I wants to.”

“Alright, get your coat.”

For tonight they would get a cab, but if Henry wanted to come over again it was going to have to be the subway.

Henry was silent the entire cab ride, and when they got to Lucas's apartment, he tugged off his coat and began to nibble on the ring. Lucas dug through his clothes, and found an oversized shirt that would serve as pajamas.

Lucas turned on the tv, and thirty minutes later, Henry was asleep. Lucas covered him with a blanket, and turned in himself.

The next morning when Lucas woke up, Henry was already gone, and the shirt lay folded atop the blanket. On top of that was a note.

It simply said 'Thank you'


End file.
